


Hope

by Cookiecake



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Keith angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) - Freeform, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiecake/pseuds/Cookiecake
Summary: Keith struggles to deal with his sudden loss of another family. His little world shattered and he is once again subjected to real life after hiding from it for so long. Who knows, there might just be hope for this lost soul.





	1. Chapter 1

Keith sighed. He missed Adam. Sure, Shiro was his big brother, the one who he can always count on to be there for him, but with Adam it was different. Adam didn't expect Keith to do things, he understood how difficult some things were for him. Keith could confide into Adam about anything and everything, and he did. From his secret love of stuffies to his nightmares. He did it because he didn't feel judged. He did it because, in the end, he knew. He knew that Adam wasn't going to be here for long. That’s how things always worked. (Plus, he’s heard them fight when they thought he was sleeping. Full of broken promises and mean, bitter, words.) So, he made his time with him last as long as it could until finally. Finally, he was left alone again. Abandoned by the only two people he cared about in his little world. His own little world, blocking him from what he knew was out there, shattering into millions of little pieces. Showing him the truth of the world he tried to hide from. A world filled with pain and misery but still so full of hope. Hope that Keith did not want or need. He hoped too much to be happy and now see what's happened. No. Keith was done hoping. He looked up I told the sky, eyes void of emotion and mind blank. “From now on” A breeze came by, causing his hair to sway and goosebumps to appear “I, Keith Kogane, am done hoping.” And with that he jumped.


	2. Finally... Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh! And btw, this chapter takes place around season 7. (Season 8 messed me up good ;-;) This is entirely not cannon and no characters here belong to me! Just putting that out there.

He jumped straight onto Lance, who screamed, not expecting this sudden attack. Pidge and Hunk were rolling on the floor with laughter. Shiro laughed too from his spot in the corner with Allura and Coran. Allura was smiling, hand up to her mouth while Coran made various punching poses, going on about some Altean fighting techniques. 

Keith smiled as he jumped off Lance's back, listening to him curse at him in spanish for scaring him like that. 

Later that day, Keith was alone in his room at the garrison. He thought about Lance. How Lance and him have been going steady for five months now, everyday better than the last. About Pidge and how they remind Keith of a younger sibling. An extremely smart one at that. About Hunk and his caring smiles and warm hugs, always ready to make you feel special. About Allura and how she acted like an older sister. About Coran and his goofy and lovable personality. About Shiro, his brother in everything but blood. About Adam, how he was always there to listen to Keith's problems. Then Keith felt something inside his chest. He felt… Hopeful. Hopeful that they would always stay together. And even though he knew better than to hope, he hoped anyways.


End file.
